The Love and Life of Erosea
by Tessa Braceface
Summary: Erosea is a seventeen year old girl living in District 12. She is normal and beautiful, while also in the best relationship she could imagine. Wolfee. Her life is perfect... until she has a vision her of in her Games.
1. Chapter 1  The Reaping

DISCLAIMER: Okay. So, I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the things in their world. I may create a few creatures, but some of them still are Suzanne Collins creations! Most of the characters are mine, seeing as it was placed about 60 years before the 74th Hunger Games! =D

Chapter One: The Reaping

I stood in front of my mirror, my mouth in a tight line. My hands weaved through my long, blonde hair, wondering what I should do with it. My mother had said she could help me but I told her that Duma, my little brother, probably needed it more. I decide to tie it into a messy, low hung pony tail as I usually did. My eyes wander my appearance. A dark blue dress with a two thin straps, hanging off of my pale shoulders. Dark blue eyes, almost the same color as the dress, framed with dark lashes. A small, round face. The thick, light pink lips are pulled into a forced smile. Today really wasn't the best of days. The Reaping, the day of the year where 24 children will be forced into the Hunger Games, a fight to the death for their District to have food. I sigh.

I put on some black flats my mother has put out for me. They fit loosely, as they were hers and I was still a few inches shorter than her and a few sizes too small too, in all of the areas. My height. My weight. I sigh. Nothing better than feeling down on yourself of the worst day of the year. My blue eyes scan the hall as I head for the stairs. I can hear Duma mumbling from downstairs about how long I'm taking. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I mumble as I descent the stairs. My face lights up when my eyes connect with his. Duma grumbles, knowing that I'm a lost cause when I'm with him. I look him over. A simple black shirt, paired with dark pants and shoes. "Erosea." He whispers, reaching for me.

I fall instantly into his arms. He kisses my cheek. "Wolfee." I mumble back. Duma makes a noise of disgust, obviously hating our sudden glimpses of affection towards each other. Wolfee's hands run down my back, tangling in my neat, blonde hair. I smack his hand away. "Don't mess up my hair. You know if I get chosen, I want to look fabulous!" I laugh, pushing away from him and doing a quick spin. His eyes follow my every movement. "You look beautiful, as always." He says, kissing me lightly on the cheek though his eyes hold a deep hurt at my words. I curse myself.

"Come on. Mom already left, saying she needed to pick a few things up before the Reaping starts." Duma grabs my arms, pushing his blonde hair, the exact same shade as mine, out of his eyes. Dark eyes stare out at me. He got his eyes from my mother, while I got mine from my father. _My father._ I sigh. I try not to think about him much.

_Running. I was running. This is one of my most vivid memories of The Time Before. "Run! Keep running!" My mothers voice. Of course it was her voice. Her hand is clamped over my small, three year old one. "Daddy! Where's daddy?" I scream, tears steaming down my face. "Erosea, he'll catch up! We need to hurry!" She holds one hand over her expanding belly. Wolfe runs beside me, the same fear that is deep in my heart, face and eyes mimicked on his. _

I shake my head. Wolfee looks at me with concern and I hold up my hand, smiling. "I'm okay." I say. He knows for a fact that sometimes I get lost in my thoughts, falling into a state that some people call 'daydreaming'. It's far from it. Usually, daydreaming is a nice, pleasant things kids do to get lost at school. Not this. Not me. Sometimes, it even happened with things I had never seen before. But sure enough, I did eventually. Visions. I would never tell anyone but Duma, Wolfee or my mother.

We walk out of the house, my hand in Wolfee's, Duma's inpatient whispers as we walk. He always seemed to be impatient, never walking fast enough, never finishing fast enough. It must be him finally growing into his fourteen year old body. I sigh. It was always fun having a younger brother, especially when your seventeen and in love.

I had known Wolfee since before I could remember. He had always been there for me, been my best friend. He even ran through the horrible fires with us. After he was orphaned in it and we came to District 12, he had been adopted by my mother. As a child, I saw him as my best friend and my brother, but as we grew I saw him as so much more. My lover. My soul mate. The one person I could be true with and feel loved, other than my mother and Duma of course. I sighed, leaning into his shoulder as we walked.

We made it quickly to the District Square. The mayor sat on a luxurious seat at the front, Analex Flyfern sitting next to him. Her light blue eyes stared out at the crowd. She was from the Capitol, here to escort the two unlucky children to the Games. To their death. We had only won one Games so far, the winner being someone I knew amazingly well. Wolfee kissed me lightly on my cheek before walking up to the stage and took his seat next to her. He waved lightly at me and I wave back. He had seen some horrible things in the Games last year, but he stayed strong because her had only killed two people, both of which were about to kill him. He was a strong fighter, and it was a shame there was no one to realize that to sponsor him. He won, though, coming back into my waiting arms.

I can't help but stare at Analex. Her skin is completely white, something obviously genetically created by the Capitol. She looks so off next to Wolfee's dark hair, eyes and complexion. Her eyes are, too, white, though there is a filmy blue underneath. Almost making her look like she is blind, though it is so obvious she isn't. Long, dark blue hair cascades down her back in perfect ringlets, her dark blue dress (the same color might I add) long against her legs. A slit up the side of the dress reveals her white thigh. It makes me shiver. She looks as if she was dead, only if it wasn't for that damn, giant smile that is planted on her face.

Mayor Penie walks onto the stage and takes the microphone in his large, dark hands. In all of District 12, he has the darkest complexion, some people call him 'African' which doesn't make sense to me. They tried to explain what Africa was, saying it was a far away land with harsh, hot weather and a lot of droughts. I had never heard of this place in any of my readings, though, so it is hard to admit that it really does exist. All I know is that Mayor Penie has dark skin, black hair and dark eyes. Someone would say that him and Wolfee look the same, though Wolfee's eyes are no where as dark, as well as his skin. His skin is a warm tan, almost a golden brown, while Mayor Penie's is a dark chocolate color. I can see Wolfee's eyes from here as I go to stand with the seventeen year old's. His face seem dark and wary. He knows that my name is in the bowl 5 times, which isn't that bad since he is under my mothers custody and he is now completely rich, I don't have to sign up for the tessera, which is enough grain and oil for one year for one person and would enter my name in the bowl again.

The Mayor begins his speech, starting off with how Panem, our country, came to be. The disasters, the droughts, the storms and the fires. The seas coming to swallow most of the land. The brutal wars that came afterwards for the little that remain. I sigh. Then he begins about the rebellion to the Capitol and how horrible it was. I know too well. It had happened only 14 years ago, the same amount of years the Hunger Games had begun. And the same number of years that my father died.

We all lived in District 13. Well, Me, Wolfee, My mother and my father. Duma had yet to be born. My father was a very known war hero in the Rebellion. One of the main ones, actually. So, it was obvious why he was the first to die. They said it was an accident, but my mother knew better than to believe it. She was ready when the fires came, and when they started she grabbed up what she could fit on Wolfee's, mine and her back and ran, her belly swollen because of the baby that grew inside of her. I hate myself for asking for my father all of the time, knowing how hurt my mother was.

After the speech is over, Analex comes to the mic. "Hello everyone! Happy Hunger Games!" She says, her voice unnaturally high. Like a child, though clear and beautiful, like a bell. Some other Capitol creation. "I am happy to be here, once more, along with the handsome and brave Wolfee Brushin." She says, gesturing to Wolfee who looks at the crowd sullenly, then nods slightly and waves. His eyes land on mine and I give him a reassuring half smile. His hands run through his dark hair, making Analex giggle. He stops, laughing with her.

"Guys first, this time." She says, her white eyes on Wolfee. I can almost feel the desire pouring off of her. I resist a growl.

_Blood covering my hands. That's all I can see as I look at the ground. White, too. Everything around me is cold so I grip the jacket that is draped over my arms. I try to coax a fire. Someone whispers. I can't hear what they say so I look over. Blue eyes bore into mine. "It's not going to work." He says. I know him. Drake. He's in my grade and class._

I shake myself out of a vision. Why was I with Drake? And where was I? A mountain looked down on me, I remember. There were no mountains like that near District 12. Not like that one, at least. Drake! Why was I with him! I had never even said a word to him in class other than asking for a pencil once. I can't believe it.

Analex reaches around in the bowl, moving her hands through the white paper. She grabs one, finally, pulling it out to read it. She smiles at the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, our Male Tribute to the 14th Annual Hunger Games is Drake Tunes!"

I feel like I'm going to faint. I know who's the next Female Tribute is. I grab onto a girl next to be for support. She wails in protest until she looks at my face that has broken out in a deep sweat that beads across my face. I am the next tribute.

I don't even need to listen to know it's my name. Erosea Kingly. Wolfee calls out in protest. I look into his eyes. No one will volunteer. I know it. The vision. Cold. Winter. Snow. I guess I know what to expect now. An unfair advantage, if you tell me. I laugh mentally, though I am terrified.

Analex smiles, gesturing for me to shake Drake's hand. I do, though my stare is blank. I look up to see Wolfee standing next to me, his eyes hard, his jaw set. "It's okay. I'll be okay." I whisper to him. He doesn't look convinced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your District 12 Tributes! Let the odds be ever in your favor!" She yells, walking off the stage. We are ushers after her, Wolfee's hand grasps tightly on mine.


	2. Chapter 2  Goodbyes

DISCLAIMER: As I said before in the previous chapter, I do not own the Hunger Games. It is a world created by Suzanne Collins, not me. Never me!

Chapter Two: Goodbyes

Wolfee's eyes are hard on mine as I sit on the red couch in the Justice Building. "I will do whatever I can to make sure you live. You will live. I don't care about anyone else. I will make sure you live." He says, a single tear slipping down his face. I pull him into a hug just as my mother and Duma burst in. At the sight of them, knowing that more than likely I won't see them again, I burst into tears. I don't care if I look innocent and weak. I love my family and I can't imagine being without them. What is so weak about that?

"I love you. All of you. I will fight to stay alive. I won't give up." I say, pulling them all into the hug. It's like Wolfee's time last year. I bawled like a baby. He promised to come home. "I promise." I say, looking into his eyes. Wolfee looks at me with certainty. "I'll hold you to it." He says, showing me a small smile. This isn't my final farewell to them. It won't be. Ever since Wolfee won, he had trained me hard, just in case I did get picked. And now was my time to use all of what he had taught me. I was pretty versatile, and my speed was one of the things that could lead to my victory. Speed. My small body could take me farther than anyone in the District. That's why I was on the Track team, though there was only 5 people on it.

"Duma, be strong. If I look like I'm in trouble, look away. I don't want you to see it." I whisper. I can't even think of him watching me die. Wolfee watching. My mother watching. I release both Wolfee and Duma to take hold of my mother. I cry, helplessly, on her shoulder. She cries, too, no doubt that she is thinking of loosing me like she lost my father. She had admitted to me after Wolfee left that that's what she was thinking of when he left. He was like a son to her, and when we were to get married he would be even more like one. He had already asked for my hand, hence the gold and diamond band that was on my finger.

Just as I looked down at it, Wolfee came around and kissed it. I smile, tears blurring my eyes and streaming down my delicate face. My beauty would get me pretty far with the Sponsors. I hate how they are, how vain and critical they can be. They only pick the biggest and the most beautiful, which usually come from the higher districts. Most people in District 12 have black hair, gray eyes and olive toned skin. Not me. My pale skin is perfect, along with my deep blue eyes and blonde hair. I wasn't vain, not at all, but I wasn't oblivious to the obvious.

As the people coming to take me and Wolfee away come in, my mother and Duma latch onto me. "Just a minute more! Please!" My mother yells. He shakes his head. He looks sad to do this, but I know that if it doesn't he will be punished. So I kiss both my mother and brother on the cheek before watching them walk away, maybe for the last time.

Lana comes in. I wasn't expecting to see her. She was on the track team, one of the only people in the District who I talked to that I hadn't know from when I was born. She pulls me into a hug. "I'll miss you, even if you do come back. Your my best friend and there is nothing more than that. You are the only person who I have ever been able to feel myself with. Promise me you'll come back." She says, crying like I was. "I promise, Lana. I promise." She says and pulls away. She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. Her gray eyes are now all puffy and red, but it's obvious that she doesn't care. I can see my reflection in them, and I don't look much better. "I love you." She whispers, coming in for one more hug. "I love you too. Thank you for being my friend." I say as she is taken from my arms. Friends never get as long as family does.

All of the people who I have ever talked to, mostly the merchants, come in and give me a final goodbye. The florist comes in and gives me a single rose that will more than likely be dead by the time I get to the actual Games. I smile though. Roses are hard to get in District 12. I look at her in confusion. "Just like this rose, it will be impossible to replace you." She says which gains her another wave of tears from me. "It's in your name, sweetie. You are a rose, beautiful and elegant." She says. I can't recall her name in this moment, but I wish I could.

When everyone is gone, we get pushed out into a car. I have only been in one once, when Wolfee's designers were in District 12 after he won. He wouldn't let go of me, just as he had since he came back. They let me come with him to the Train. I remembered them fondly. They were all very nice, and liked me. They would always joke about how it would be nice to dress me up and make me look even more beautiful. Well, I guess finally they got their chance. I wonder if they regret wishing something like that on me.

Wolfee holds tightly onto me as I see Drake once more. His dark hair flops into his blue eyes, which reveal that he, too, has been crying. I feel bad for him. He was twice the size of me, with a strong build and hard face. Him crying was a sight that I wish I could banish from my memory. But it's there. I can feel it, seeping into my mind. Seeing him cry only brings on the terror, harder than before. If Drake can cry like that, maybe I should be even more scared then I really am.

I shake hands with Drake once more, my eyes sympathetic. He looks away, his face now hard as he wipes his eyes. Maybe he hadn't noticed that he was crying. I wave to the camera, trying to put on my biggest smile I can. It's hard, but I well because I can see my face in the monitor on the wall. My eyes are puffy and red, just as I thought, but I look radiant anyways. Wolfee whispers in my ear. He says that I will get so many sponsors, he won't know what to do with them all. I giggle, trying to cover how scared I really am.

I hop onto the train, watching as the doors close so suddenly after me and Wolfee are on. He ushers me to a seat. "It's fast. You'll get used to in an hour to so." He says, gripping the armrest tightly. I know for a fact he has bad motion sickness. I feel bad for him as I sit closer, my hand rubbing over his. He smiles.

He was right. As the trains starts, it steals my breath away by the sheer speed. For a second, it actually makes me doubt that I will be fast in the arena. Then I shake my head, knowing that no one could go this fast, no matter how the Capitol alters them. 250 miles per hour is just... impossibly fast. It's hard to even wrap my head around that the train can go this fast.

The look on Wolfee's face makes my heart drop. As he looses control, his face turns to one of utter sorrow and hurt. I pull him into a hug as he cried on my shoulder. I cry, too. Drake walks in and smirks. I sneer at him and glare. He walks away. Obviously he, too, hates our signs of love. Not like Duma though. He just does it to make fun of us. The way Drake looked at us... it was like... something I couldn't even comprehend. Like he hated us. What had we ever done? I try to understand his look as Wolfee continues to cry.

Analex comes in to take us to dinner. Her eyes become hard when she sees the ring on my finger and the way I am holding Wolfee so close to me. She walks away, her body swaying, willing Wolfee to look. When he doesn't, she flips her blue hair and walks away. I shake my head. Way too vain for her own good.

"Wolfee, we have to eat. I'll be okay. You were. If I know half as much as you, I will survive." I whisper, bringing his lips to mine. His lips were soft and warm, molding against mine. I pull him close to me, my hands cupped protectively on his cheeks. When I kiss him, it's like nothing else. He was the only man I have ever kissed in my entire life, and I could never ever see myself kissing anyone else. He was all I could want, all I could need. He will protect me in the games, even if he isn't there. He pulls me even closer, his hands resting on my back. The salty tears fall into our kiss, making us pull at each other in the need. I sigh, being the first to pull away. "We need to eat." He nods and pulls me up, wrapping his arm around my small waist as we walk towards the dining room, him guiding me since he is the one who knows where were going.


End file.
